beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Q
PERSONAL INFORMATION Name: Crystal Q Date of Birth: Ancient. ::Teasing:: Don't you know that you don't ask elders their age? Species: Q Height: 5' 10" Weight: 160 lbs. Eye Color: Azure Blue Hair Color: Golden Blond Physical Description: Tall, muscular but still feminine. Hair is usually worn loose, and hangs down to her lower rib cage. Will wear a ponytail or braid if needed. Appearing to be about twenty years in age she hides her true age. Enjoys it when people try to guess her true age and makes a game out of doing it. Their shock of finding out she's a Q, delights her. Personality & Traits: General Overview: Kind and caring for the most part, loves animals and nature. Has four friendly dogs, three small yorkies, two females and one, tiny, shy male. The male was severally abused by his previous owner whom Crystal, in a blinding flash, turned into a smoking, pile of black cinders from her anger at the abuse, and a female, mini, black poodle. All of the dogs have been given the Q life span, and the power of their own to avoid danger. If danger is eminent, they will all appear close to her. If angered, start praying you were elsewhere. FAST! Strengths/Weaknesses/Ambitions: Making friends and teaching people that not all Q are troublemakers. Hobbies & Interests: To name only some of them, AVID rock hound, paleontologist, archeologist, mineralogist, environmentalist. The rest are to numerous to mention. Languages: All Family. Father: N/A Mother: N/A Brother(s): 2 Sister(s): 3 Spouse: Has had many over the eons. Children: Three girls. Varying ages. Four boys. Varying ages. Other Family: Do you REALY want to know? Crystal was very deeply in love with a late, klingon crew member, ToQ. He passed away unexpectedly from a massive and sudden heart attack. She still wears a deep black ribbon when her hair is tied back during duty time. Her love's ghost appears to her regularly and sometimes to the crew, IF he chooses to. (Out Of Character) The log below was written for a different sim. Same Character. It was written shortly after Jim / ToQ passed away in real life in 2009, and still brings tears to my eyes. The powerful and deep love we shared still keeps us tightly bonded to each other. (In Character) The Q have boasted that they don't cry, tears never flow.... Crystal stood in front of the huge, lounge window, in a quiet corner, alone. Her arms were crossed against the window, her forehead lightly resting against them. Crystal's long, light blond hair was tied back in a thick ponytail. A wide, long tailed, black ribbon holding it back from her face. Sobbing, lonely and broken hearted tears turned instantly into tiny, sparkling, star like crystals that softly glowed a faint blue, dropped to the floor, streaming from her eyes. A black loop of ribbon pined to her uniform shirt. She hadn't said a word or made a sound for the last twenty-four hours. Mourning had filled her heart and mind, feeling all-alone in the vast universe. The news of ToQ's unexpected death had struck her so hard. They were so deeply bonded to each other, so very deeply in love. Her heart had been so full of the purest joy when with ToQ. She loved her Klingon with all her heart and mind. Her mind was always on him. Now, there was a vast emptiness that she felt as if her whole being was lost in.. What was his, was also hers. Everything he had, everything he was, now cherished and protected. Her feelings of loss and a power charge were welling up within her. From the outside, it wasn't evident. Standing upright, she put one hand on top of the other against the window, a split second later, a bolt of blinding white, Q power, blazing white as the sun was sent effortlessly through the window and into empty space, well enough away from the ship as not to harm it. Seeming to hit an invisible target, it 'impacted' and exploded into trillions of tiny, bright particles. As it's initial light faded, in it's place, was left an enormous heart, with a Klingon trefoil inside it and "My love, forever and always will burn for you ToQ. I love you..." inside it. A minute later, it's sparkle and glow faded from sight. They were planning a beautiful wedding...now, that wonderful dream had been shattered. Never, among all of her mates that had come and gone over billions of years, only ToQ effected her this much or so deeply. Slowly moving downwards, she sat cross-legged, her head resting against the wall under the window, hands loosely folded in her lap, as the tears continued to fall. To her mind, the place she was in now, slowly drifted away...the sounds of the lounge faded into silence, as she withdrew into herself. Moments passed and what appeared to be a transparent, faintly milk white 'shadow' appeared by her right side, battle armor and full klingon regalia on. Lowering itself down to sit beside her. Leaning sideways, his shoulder rested against hers, and wrapped an arm slowly around her waist as it seemed to look upwards, out the window, and into the stars. Slowly, Crystal looked beside her and gave a tearful smile. Their foreheads lightly touched and they stayed together, unmoving. "I love you ToQ, you're in a far, far better place now. The place of warriors. I miss you so very much ToQ, I want you back... I will love you, always and forever." "I will always love you my lady, I will never leave you". ToQ whispered back. Crystal The Q